


Deadpool pays Arrow's showrunner a visit

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Arrow was done wrong, Crack, Gen, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Meant to be a crack fic.





	Deadpool pays Arrow's showrunner a visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> This is not to be taken seriously I tried to make this into a crack fic, but not sure I succeeded.

Beth Schwartz was in her office, relaxing after finally finishing the season of Arrow. She was feeling pretty good about herself until the lights went out. Looking around in confusion, she heard a dark voice speak up behind her.

“Beth Schwarz, you have failed this city.”

Beth screamed in horror before the lights turned back on to reveal a man in a black and red suit with two Katanas on his back, laughing hysterically. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” the man said once he stopped laughing.

“Who are you?” Beth asked getting a little angry.

“I’m Wade Wilson. But you can call me Deadpool. As for why I’m here, well, I’m here to knock some sense into you, you incompetent writer,” Deadpool said and Beth stared at him.

“What?” Beth asked and he sighed.

“Really? You have to ask. You have ruined Arrow, destroyed it even,” Deadpool said and Beth rose up indignantly.

“Now wait just a minute,” Beth started before there was suddenly a sword at her throat. 

“Sit. I’m talking right now. You’ll get your chance,” Deadpool said.

Fearfully, Beth sat back down and nearly sighed in relief when Deadpool removed the sword from her throat.

“Now, where was I? Ah yes, you ruined Arrow. You’ve made the show completely pointless. Nothing Oliver does has really amounted to anything, has it? Star City is a wasteland in the future; the only hero still around is that annoying tart Dinah, who runs a network of female heroes, which are completely decimated by the end of the season. Oliver is dead, vigilantes are outlawed. Roy Harper, the one person who should have taken up Oliver mantel in the event of his death, strands himself on Lian Yu for twenty years, and neither of Oliver’s children even use his last name. Everything Oliver sacrificed, all he lost, including the deaths of Tommy, Moira, Laurel, and Quentin, is all meaningless,” Deadpool told her scornfully. 

“I was trying to set up a spin off-” Beth started.

“At the expense of the show, at the expense of the original character,” Deadpool said disgusted. “The really sad thig is you’re so busy trying to set up this new future you don’t even see what you’ve done. And let’s not forget that you ruined the characters of Robert and Moira, making Robert into a heartless bastard and Moira a control freak with no conscience. Honestly, the entire season seems like a smear campaign to make Oliver’s actions pointless. Nothing Oliver does make a difference because his mission to save Star City is a failure. And then he leaves town with Novu, which is only a small consolation that Oliver is deemed so important by the god of the multiverse that he needs to go on missions to save thousands of lives. Oliver’s legacy has been burned to the ground, leaving nothing behind. Even Guggie could do better than this nightmare!”

“What are you going to do to me?” Beth asked fearfully and he laughed.

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything to you. But my dark friend over there might,” Deadpool said as he pointed behind her.

Beth turned around and gasped for breath. She reached for her throat, trying to pry the hand of her throat. But there was nothing there

“I find your lack of writing ability...disturbing,” Darth Vader told her.

Mysteriously, Beth would vanish, never to be seen again. An investigation would be launched but she would never be found. A new showrunner would be protected to take her place and they would undo much of the damage Beth had done by making sure the future Beth had created for Arrow was retconned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I needed to do in order for my own sanity as, in light of this season’s finale, I wasn’t sure I could write Arrow anymore.
> 
> This season has been pretty depressing in that it essentially makes the show pointless. As Wade said in the story, nothing Oliver does means anything in the long run because his mission is ultimately a failure. Star City is a waste land cut off from the rest of the world; the only hero still around is Dinah. Neither Mia or William even use his last name and seem more like Felicity’s children than Oliver’s, something the show really tries to hammer home. Everything he sacrificed, all he lost, including his mother, Quentin, and especially Tommy and Laurel is all meaningless because it doesn’t amount to anything. All the pain and suffering everyone in Star City went through was all for nothing. The fact that Oliver is seen as import enough by Novu to be recruited on missions that will save thousands of lives is a small comfort.
> 
> At this point, Arrow as a whole is now pointless. I was planning on watching season eight because it was the final season, but now I might just watch Crisis on Infinite Earths.


End file.
